94
by hazelle
Summary: Movieverse. Just some SpideyMJ fluff I came up with that would never happen. FINISHED!
1. Part 1

**Hello there! Welcome to my second story: '94'! It's movie verse and continuing from after Spider-Man killed the Green Goblin and I'm assuming MJ got a lift home from a police car, so MJ hasn't told Peter she loves him yet and in my version Peter's mask and costume weren't so wrecked, otherwise... well you'll see when you get there. ;)**

**This story will have 5 parts, the whole thing is finished already so don't worry about me suddenly stopping and not finishing it. There may be a sequel but it needs quite a lot of work done on it yet. Again, I don't know squat about the places in NYC, so forgive me any mistakes.**

**By the way, I know this would probably never ever happen, but I just wanted to write some fluff and this came flowing from my pen! Or keyboard...**

**Anyway, read and review!**

**94**

**Part 1**

Mary Jane stumbled clumsily up the 214 steps to her apartment. The thought 'Why does my apartment have to be on the top floor?' drifted through her swirling feelings. Her ribs hurt. She must have banged her side when she fell, she thought in a disjointed sort of way.

She shivered at the thought that she could be lying dead at the bottom of the Queensborough river if it hadn't been for Spider-Man at that crucial moment. Then she thought Spider-Man could be lying dead at the bottom of the river somewhere, and desperately hoped he was ok.

The last she heard, both he and the Goblin had been spotted out near an abandoned warehouse, but no-one had seen either of them leave and there was no trace that they had been there now.

She finally reached her apartment and flopped down gratefully on her soft bed. She lay there for a while, just thinking, about Peter, Spider-Man and how lucky she was to be alive.

Indeed, she had surprised herself by thinking about Peter when she thought she was about to die. She had slowly fallen in love with him without realising it, if that was possible. She thought of his perfect blue eyes, always shining with intelligence and intrigue, of his uplifting enthusiasm for life and all things science, his unique sense of humour, his soft brown hair... She sighed and wilfully pulled herself out of her daydream to turned on her bedside lamp; it was getting dark.

A sudden noise out side caused her to pick up the lamp and creep to the door of her balcony. She cautiously opened the door a crack and peered outside. She had no idea how anyone could have got up to her balcony, and was thinking it had just been a pigeon when something much bigger than a pigeon moved to her right.

She swung the lamp without thinking, and cried out as the light suddenly went out. _Stupid girl, MJ, you pulled it out the socket! _She chided herself.

"Whoa! Hey-!" a man's voice rasped from the darkness. The guy suddenly started coughing violently. _It__'s a man! _MJ thought frantically. _What__'s some guy doing up here in my apartment?!_

When her eyes had adjusted she viciously swung the lamp again at the outline of the man. She watched in amazement as he nimbly dodged the blow, doing a funny sort of twist and then back flip to avoid her next swing.

"Whoa! MJ! It's me, Spider-Man!" The man finally choked out as he got his breath back, and straightened up; his lungs felt like they were on fire.

MJ flicked on the bedroom light. "Spider-Man!" she exclaimed and dropped the lamp in her surprise. She didn't even notice or care that it smashed on the hard floor, she was so happy to see him in one piece, or just about. "Oh my God I'm so glad you're alive!"

She ran and threw her arms around him tightly.

"Okay, easy there MJ", he winced in pain. She pulled back slightly, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she said, looking him over. He had some cuts and bruises, and MJ could see a deep looking gash on his chest bleeding openly through his torn suit. His mask was ripped on the right side of his face, the familiar opaque eyepiece completely gone, exposing part of his forehead, a tuft of brown hair and a blue eye. She looked curiously at his one blue eye, he looked familiar somehow.... She shook the thought off.

"Are you ok?" she asked nervously. He didn't look too good.

"I'll be fine MJ, I just came over to see how you were. And hey, seems like you're great with the way you just tackled me!" he smiled beneath his mask, MJ could see his right cheek dimple, trying to lighten the mood. MJ smiled briefly, then frowned again.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" MJ pressed. "It looks like you've broken a couple of ribs, you should really get that checked out."

"I'll be fine MJ, honest, I heal quickly. Besides, do you really think I could walk into hospital like this and _not_ get arrested?" he laughed, but quickly stopped, holding his bruised ribs.

MJ didn't smile back, but gave him a concerned look.

"MJ! Oh come on! I'll be fine. Really!" he said, as MJ arched an eyebrow.

"Now as long as you're ok I think I better be going..." he turned and leapt up onto the balcony rail. But then he held his head with one hand, as he swayed in a bout of dizziness.

"Spider-!" MJ started to ask if he was ok, when he suddenly disappeared over the edge. MJ screamed and ran to look over the railing.

"Spider-Man!" She couldn't see him splattered anywhere on the sidewalk, and not sure if that was a good or a bad thing; he could be squished under a car on the road, she hesitantly called his name. "Hello?! Spider-Man, where are you?" She received no reply.

**End of part 1! Please review if you liked it. Next chapter up within the next 2 days.**


	2. Part 2

**Yay! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! Here's chapter 2.**

'**94'**

**Part 2**

"Spiderman!" She couldn't see him splattered anywhere on the sidewalk, and not sure if that was a good or a bad thing; he could be squished under a car on the road, she hesitantly called his name. "Hello?! Spiderman, where are you?" She recieved no reply.

Leaning out over the railing as far as she dared, she looked under her balcony, and to her relief saw Spiderman clinging there, shaking his head as if to clear the wooziness from it, the one eye she could see squeezed tightly shut.

"Spiderman!" she called, and he looked up towards her. "Okay, stay right there, I'll go get someone-"

"No!" he almost shouted hoarsely. "No, I'm ok. Just stay there, I'm coming."

He began to climb towards her slowly, feeling very off balance, as if he didn't have full control of all his limbs.

MJ reached out to him, and when he was close enough to grab her hand, she carefully helped him over the rail. He sat down heavily on the floor.

"Thanks" he said tiredly. "Wouldn't do to die from falling off a balcony when I just survived the Green Goblin, right?"

MJ ignored his sarcastic comment, and put her hands on her hips. "I think you better stay here tonight", she said firmly, fully expecting him to protest.

He looked up at her, standing there like a drill sergeant, and smiled weakly.

"Yes boss" he said instead. MJ stood there for a second, surprised. He must feel bad to not argue, she thought distantly. Then she rushed back into her apartment to get everything ready for him.

When she came back he was asleep, the one vivid blue eye in sight closed, head bobbing down on his chest. She'd only been a couple of minutes.

"Hey" she knelt down and touched his shoulder. His eye immediately opened and his head came up.

"Huh, what?" he asked sleepily.

"I think it's time you went to bed" MJ said, and helped him to his feet and onto her bed.

"You can have my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch" she said and peeled the sheets back for him to get in.

"No, I'll take the couch" he muttered and suppressed a yawn.

"It's alright, I'll be fine for one night, you take the bed, you need it more than me." MJ said as she fluffed the pillows.

"No, really MJ, I'll sleep on the couch" he said stubbornly, getting up and heading unsteadily for the door. MJ sighed and followed him, bringing an extra pillow. She watched as he flopped down on the couch, and smiled despite herself as he tried to yawn, but his mask got in the way.

"I really think you should do something about those cuts, you don't want them to get infected." MJ switched to being worried again.

"I'll be alright" he repeated sleepily.

"At least let me put some antiseptic cream on those" MJ insisted, already heading for the bathroom. Spiderman just nodded, too tired to argue.

She came back holding a small tube of antiseptic, which she opened and squeezed out great blobs of it onto his wounds. He tensed with pain almost imperceptibly as she rubbed the cream in.

MJ paused when he winced as she rubbed cream into a particularly deep gash just above his eye. "I'm sorry" she said as she looked into his eye.

He smiled weakly, "That's alright, MJ. What won't kill me only makes me stronger, right?" he joked.

"Yeah" she said softly and continued applying antiseptic.

"How did this happen?" she asked after a while. "I mean, I know you and the goblin fought, but these cuts right here all look the same, like some kind of pattern".

"It was a bomb" Spiderman said and swallowed. "Among various other gadgets, including razor bats, a pitchfork and a glider".

MJ winced in sympathy. She'd once been on the receiving end of one of the Goblin's 'Pumpkin Bombs', and it hadn't feel that good at all. She remembered that was the first time she'd met Spiderman, when he'd swept her off her feet to safety... literally.

She desperately wanted to know what had happened, where the Goblin was and how they had disappeared without a trace, but she knew that would have to wait for tomorrow.

"There" she said, when she'd finished, and screwed the cap back on the tube.

"Thanks MJ" Spiderman said quietly, eyes starting to close with fatigue.

MJ went back into her bathroom to put the cream away. When she came back, Spiderman was sprawled out on her couch, apparently asleep.

She pulled a blanket over him and whispered goodnight.

She paused in her doorway as she heard back a sleepy, "Goodnight Mary Jane".

Smiling, she went into her room.

**End of part 2! Next part up tomorrow! Review!**


	3. Part 3

**Hi, I'm back again! With a new chapter! I can't believe I got 18 reviews! I'm so happy! Whoo! Does little dance**

**ahem Anywho, read on and review!**

'**94'**

**Part 3**

MJ pulled a blanket over him and whispered goodnight.

She paused in her doorway as she heard back a sleepy, "Goodnight Mary Jane".

Smiling, she went into her room.

****

MJ opened her eyes the next morning to sunlight streaming through her curtains. She sighed, hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and rolled over. Then she remembered: _Spider-man!_

She hastily got out of bed and crept into the living room. He was still there, lying flat out on her couch, eyes closed in deep sleep. As she watched he rolled over on his back, one arm flung over his face, and started muttering in his sleep. She smiled at him, looking so peaceful and innocent until she caught the words 'Green Goblin'. Her smile faded then.

She went quietly over to him. She herself hadn't slept well that night, memories of her ordeal haunting her dreams. Did the same dream phantoms haunt his sleep too?

She knelt down next to him and said softly "Spider-man, wake up". Seeing this elicited no response, she tried again, a little louder this time. "Spider-man!"

His eyes shot wide open, and to MJ's surprise he jumped suddenly straight up, crouching on the ceiling cat-like. MJ fell on her butt in surprise.

She looked up at him on the ceiling, propping herself up on her elbows. He glanced around frantically, eyes wide, then seemed to remember where he was. He looked down at MJ.

"Whoops" he said sheepishly. "Are you ok?"

She nodded mutely, and he jumped lithely down, twisting his body in mid-air so that he landed in his trademark crouch next to her. Although he landed lightly, he clutched his bruised ribs with one hand upon impact, obviously still in pain.

"Sorry" he straightened up slowly and helped her to her feet. "Guess I'm a little jumpy, with the Goblin and all". He gave her a nervous smile, then sat quickly down on the couch as he felt all the adrenaline rush out of his body, and a wave of dizziness washed over him.

She smiled, letting him know everything was ok, and sat down beside him.

He looked at the cream couch, seeing a patch of it was stained a deep red-brown with his own dried blood.

"I'm sorry, MJ", he said miserably. She followed his gaze to the couch. She remembered the day she and Peter had gone to pick it out, just under a year ago.

"That's alright. Don't worry about it, I needed a new one anyway!" she said brightly, even though it was relatively new, and smiled at him.

"I'll pay for it" he offered, but she shook her head.

"It's fine. You do too much!" she scolded, sounding much like Aunt May, but he still looked guiltily at the stains.

"You don't look much better to me" she changed the subject, trying to take his mind off it. He shook his head as she appraised him with a critical eye.

"Most of my cuts have healed, you just can't tell because of the dried blood." he replied simply.

She nodded in answer. They sat quietly for a while, shaking off their drowsiness, until Spider-man broke the silence.

"MJ, would it be alright if I took a shower?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure" she responded immediately. "The bathroom's right over there. Do you need any help with... you know?" she asked then blushed furiously.

Spider-man tried hard not to notice. "No, I'm sure I can manage, thanks."

He got unsteadily to his feet and walked over to her bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

MJ sighed and leaned back in her seat as soon as he was gone. _How could I have acted so stupid? _She asked herself. She couldn't help thinking about Spider-man, but she loved Peter. How could she be in love with two people? She sighed again and went into her bedroom.

Glancing in the mirror as she walked over to her wardrobe, she saw that she looked a mess. Her hair was un-brushed and she had heavy bags under her eyes from a restless nights sleep. Quickly pulling on jeans and a T-Shirt, she went into the kitchen to make coffee. She could do with a caffeine boost right about now.

She heard Spiderman opening her bathroom door as the kettle started to boil, and went in to ask him if he wanted coffee. She was surprised at the change in him. He no longer looked dirty and dishevelled, although his suit was still torn, and she could see the wounds had healed just like he had said they would.

"Yeah thanks, MJ, but then I better get going".

"Huh?" MJ said and blushed, realising she'd been staring.

"I said I'd love some coffee, thanks, and then I better be going" he repeated, amused.

MJ realised he was smiling at her. _Damn_. "Uh, sure, no problem, but are you sure you're well enough yet?"

"Don't worry about me, MJ. I'll be fine. Thank you so much for putting me up last night, I don't know what I would have done otherwise." he said sincerely.

"Anything for my Superhero Stalker" she said playfully. He smiled at her briefly then came and sat down next to her.

"So... what happened?" MJ began. "I mean... the Goblin..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"He won't be bothering you again, so you don't need to worry about that." Spider-man said seriously.

She swallowed and nodded. "A police officer told me you'd been spotted out near an old warehouse, but later no one could find any trace that you'd been there. I was so worried", she finished quietly.

He placed a hand hesitantly over her own. "You needn't have been" he said softly, looking into her eyes.

A loud 'DING!' made them both jump, and they pulled reluctantly away.

"That's the coffee..." MJ said, feeling disappointed but trying not to show it, and went to fetch it.

**End of part 3! Be warned, next chapter things get really fluffy and strange! Read at your own risk, lol. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, I thought the stained couch thing was a little weird but it's important to the story, and the title. You'll see, ;)**


	4. Part 4

**Heya! I was gonna put this chapter up yesterday, but then I couldn't resist and wrote another scene in, (actually another 2 scenes!) Now, just try and pretend that there's no crime going on while this chapter happens, otherwise it won't work. This chapter is very silly, and I know this would never ever happen, and some of the scenes in the next one wouldn't either. Basically, I wanted to write some fluff and a load of silliness happened. Oh and look out for the dramatic twist in the next and final chapter! It's gonna be a shocker! (hopefully)**

**94**

**Part 4**

"A police officer told me you'd been spotted out near an old warehouse, but later no one could find any trace that you'd been there. I was so worried", MJ finished quietly.

Spider-man placed a hand hesitantly over her own. "You needn't have been" he said softly, looking into her eyes.

A loud 'DING!' made them both jump, and they pulled reluctantly away.

"That's the coffee..." MJ said, feeling disappointed but trying not to show it, and went to fetch it.

They drank their coffee, then Spider-man got to his feet.

"I better head off now, MJ" he said, and she stood up also.

"Right..." she said, unable to hide the disappointment and fear of being left alone in her eyes. She quickly ducked her head and picked up the empty coffee mugs, muttering about some housework she had to do anyway.

"Hey" Spider-man said softly, noticing the look in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to hide it. He put a finger under her chin and she lifted her head to face him.

"You'll be ok, right?"

"Sure" she replied hesitantly. "I mean of course, I... I just..." she trailed off and hastily turned her head away to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. She played with the handles of the coffee mugs in her hands to cover the awkwardness.

Spider-man frowned in concern and let his hand drop from her face. "You know, I don't have anywhere to be right now...?" he left it hanging in the air as a question.

"You'll stay?" MJ looked up and her whole face lit up at his words. He nodded slightly.

"If you want me to..."

"Thanks" she said gratefully. "I just... I just can't shake the feeling that... _he's_... still here" she finished quietly. Spider-man knew immediately she was talking about the Goblin.

"Hey, the only people here are me and you" he said reassuringly.

"I know" MJ laughed a little shakily at herself. "I know, it's stupid..." she looked away and down, embarrassed by her outburst.

Spider-man stepped closer to her. "I don't think it's stupid" he said softly. Her head jerked up to stare him in the eyes. He could see confusion written there, and sadness and fear and... something else.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, realising what he was doing and stepped back.

MJ looked back at the coffee mugs in her hands, chipping at the paint with her thumbnail uneasily. She could swear she'd felt something between them then, but she was in love with Peter... wasn't she?

She sighed in frustration and headed into the kitchen.

They chatted, watched TV and even played a board game. MJ was surprised about how much he revealed about himself, without even realising it.

When MJ turned on the TV, he kept trying to flick back to the football game, playfully snatching the remote. She grabbed the remote back and turned back to the fashion channel.

"Typical guy..." she muttered under her breath, not intending for him to hear.

"Typical girl..." he muttered back, just loud enough for her to hear. He stared straight ahead at the TV, slouched in his seat with his arms folded, but MJ could see him tying not to grin out of the corner of her eye, even through the mask.

She whacked him lightly on the arm, and he did grin, showing his wicked sense of humour.

They watched the rest of 'The Simpsons', then MJ suggested they play a board game. She led Spiderman into her bedroom, where she kept all the games.

"How about 'Squiggly Worms'?" Spiderman said looking up at her collection on the top of her wardrobe and grinned at her.

She reached out to punch him lightly but he dodged away.

"Hey! I'll have you know I only have these because I kept them from when I was a kid" she said indignantly.

"No, really, I want to play Squiggly Worms." he protested as she tried to lift down Monopoly.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and reached up for the topmost game. The wardrobe wobbled ominously.

"Whoa, MJ! Don't worry, I'll get it." Spiderman quickly said, before she pulled the whole wardrobe down on top of them.

He quickly stretched out his right hand and pulled his ring and middle finger to his palm, and a long gossamer stream of webbing shot out and latched onto the box. He yanked it back and caught the box neatly in his hands.

"Handy..." MJ said, looking curiously at him.

He shrugged and headed back into the living room. "The webbing should dissolve in a couple of hours, I think if it didn't I'd get arrested for littering!"

MJ laughed and followed him through the door.

She set up the game up, explaining as she did so how to play.

"-so when the timer starts, you pick out the worms that have your colours on them, and whoever has the most at the end wins" she said happily.

Spiderman won the first game, MJ was amazed with the speed he picked out all the worms, fingers almost blurring as they deftly picked out his colours, red and blue, (surprise, surprise), so they decided to do best of three. He won the other two games as well.

MJ, slightly annoyed, (she'd always been the best at Squiggly Worms in her family), suggested they have a proper tournament.

"Sure" Spider-man readily agreed. He smirked.

"You only want to play because you keep winning!" MJ accused, pointing her finger at him.

"Now, would I do something like that? You're the one that's cheating!" he pointed out that she'd got a blue one of his in her small pile of green and pink.

"Where?" MJ hastily covered that one over, and smiled innocently.

"But-you-hey!" Spiderman spluttered, and MJ smirked and cleared away for the next game.

They played five more rounds of three games, getting so absorbed they didn't notice the time whizzing by. At the end, MJ's pile of worms was considerably bigger than Spiderman's, and she suspected he had let her win.

She didn't say anything though. After all, she deserved to win, she'd been Squiggly Worms champion four times in a row when she was younger, and besides Spider-man had superpowers. Not fair at all.

"Come on" MJ said, suddenly bored with Squiggly Worms, "Let's play Monopoly now."

Spiderman obediently packed up the game, and was about to put it away when he paused, looking at the box.

"What is it?" MJ poked him in the shoulder impatiently.

"You do realise we've been playing Squiggly Worms for over two hours?" he smirked.

She laughed. "No, really? How do you know?"

"My webbing's dissolved" he laughed and put the contents of the game back in the box.

MJ shook her head and lead him into her bedroom, where she smirked knowingly.

"How you gonna get it back up there?" she smirked, knowing the webbing trick wouldn't work the other way around.

He simply smiled and tapped his nose, then jumped up to land near the top of her wardrobe, where he put the box away, grabbed Monopoly and jumped down, landing in a one-handed crouch.

"Show-off" she snorted. He just grinned at her.

**End of part 4. Read and review and tune in next time for the dramatic twist and more fluff! c ya!**


	5. Part 5

**Hi again! Last chapter, although it's a bit longer to make up for it. I had a really great time writing this, and the reviews have been great, so thank you so much! By the way, MJ can tell if he's smiling cos she can see part of his cheek. (Just try looking in the mirror and grinning and you should be able to tell your doing it by your cheek). Anyway, I digress. I know it's a little strange, but I did warn you this would never ever happen! lol. Peter only stuck around cos MJ's worried about being left alone, and there's no crime going on at the mo. You'll all find out why it's called 94 in this chapter, and the ending should hopefully be a surprise. You'll see. ;)**

**94**

**Part 5**

"How you gonna get it back up there?" MJ smirked, knowing the webbing trick wouldn't work the other way around.

Spider-man simply smiled and tapped his nose, then jumped up to land near the top of her wardrobe, where he put the box away, grabbed Monopoly and jumped down, landing in a one-handed crouch.

"Show-off" she snorted. He just grinned at her.

They had a great time playing Monopoly. Spider-man wanted to be Banker, and they played for well over an hour.

"I want to buy that house" MJ said pointing to a little green building.

Spider-man rolled his eyes. "That's a hotel MJ. And you can't afford that, look-" he counted her money and subtracted her money from the price of the hotel. "You need $675 more. But if you sell that one and rent that one over there the interest rates mean you should get $700, so you can buy it with $25 to spare", he finished.

MJ wrinkled her forehead and caught up with him a couple of seconds later.

"What?" Spider-man frowned, and she realised she'd been staring at him.

"Nothing" she said in what she hoped was an off-hand manner, still looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

She broke out of her trance to buy a hotel, and lose the game, rather ungraciously, some 30 minutes later.

She pouted and folded her arms in mock-anger. "You cheated!" she accused, "I knew there was something fishy going on when you wanted to be banker! No-one likes being banker!"

"I like being banker!" he protested, apparently more offended by her bashing of bankers than her accusation that he'd been cheating. "What's wrong with being banker?" he asked, insulted.

"You have to do math and stuff!" MJ exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air in despair.

"So?" he questioned, not seeing what she was getting at.

"Well I've had enough of maths in school, I don't ever want to go back there again!" she said, exasperated, as if talking to a four year old.

"Hey, you don't need to patronize me, I'm the one good at maths here!" he said indignantly.

"How do you know I'm not good at maths?" she retorted.

"Uh, well... you gave me a ten instead of a twenty!" he said, smirking a little.

She scowled. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"It proves you can't read", Spider-man muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" MJ swotted him, "I heard that!"

He ducked his head in the pretence of gathering up the fake money, trying hard not to smile.

"Hey how are old you anyway?" she shot at him suddenly, catching him off guard.

"Um, a certain age that needn't be known" he offered vaguely, not meeting her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" MJ poked him. "Hey, I don't want to be sharing my apartment with some dirty old man off the street!" she joked.

"Dirty old man?!" Spider-man exclaimed, "What happened to 'Superhero Stalker'?"

MJ shrugged. "Meh".

"Right, that's it!" he exclaimed jumping up, "It's high time you're put in your place!"

He leapt at her and started tickling her. She giggled and fell helplessly on her back, as Spider-man went for her armpits.

"_High...time_?" she choked out between laughs. "Who... says that anymore? God... how old are you... Grandpa?"

At this Spider-man renewed his efforts at tickling her. She laughed even harder, tears pouring down her cheeks, and managed to wriggle free from his grasp.

She leapt up and started running, still clutching her stomach with laughter.

She sprinted into the kitchen and hid behind the door, trying not to laugh as Spider-man skidded to a halt just inside the doorway. He looked around, confused. "MJ?" he called, and walked further into the room.

A sudden snort from behind him alerted him to her presence and he span round to see her making a break for the door. He ran and picked her bodily up, arms round her waist so that her legs flailed in mid-air.

"Hey! No... fair!" she shouted, laughing, as she squirmed, trying to get free. He carried her into the living room and laid her in a chair, settling himself on the floor, and began to tickle her again.

"Mercy... mercy!" she managed to get out between the giggles and Spider-man stopped and flopped on his back on the floor.

She poked him with a toe. "Hey, no time for lying down! We gotta get some serious playing done here!"

He still didn't move. She poked him again. "Spider-man?"

She rushed to his side; what if his head wound had reopened and he'd passed out or something?

Leaning over him, she said again, "Spider-man!".

His blue eye suddenly opened and he suddenly sat up, and shouted "Boo!"

She screamed and fell back in the chair, panting from shock.

"Oh my God, you gave me such a turn!" she said, clutching her chest. "I thought you'd fainted or something."

"'Gave you a turn?' Who says that anymore?"

MJ saw Spider-man's eye peering at her over the arm-rest, sparkling with amusement.

She whacked him lightly on the head.

They decided to stop playing games, and get to know a bit more about each other. Well; MJ decided, Spider-man wasn't too keen on the 'knowing' part. But he sighed and went along with her anyway, putting Monopoly back with the same wall-crawling trick.

When MJ brought up him jumping on the ceiling, he said he sometimes woke up and found himself on the ceiling of his bedroom. 'Sleep-crawling' he called it. MJ had laughed, commenting on how weird it must be, but he just shrugged.

"Not really" he said, smiling. "I guess I got used to it"

MJ laughed at the mental image of him in some kind of web-nest, and he gave her a strange look, she could tell even with the mask on.

"What?" he asked, perturbed.

"Oh, nothing..." she shrugged it off, a grin tugging the corners of her mouth. She looked away until she was sure she was in control of her facial expressions again.

Just before lunch, Spider-man stretched and got up. "I think I better get going", he said. MJ was disappointed but didn't show it. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah" she bit her lip and followed him out onto her balcony. "I'll be fine, don't worry" she said, trying to sound upbeat about it.

"Ok, then... I'll head off"

"Are you sure? You can stay another night...?" she said, then instantly gave herself a mental kick. That didn't come out right...

"No I better not. Life goes on, and so does crime, whether I'm around or not. Can't be gone too long, not with my adoring public and all..." he grinned sarcastically, and she smiled back, relieved he hadn't noticed how awkward she was feeling.

"You know, I think people have started to come around" MJ said reasonably. "I mean all those people on the bridge helped you..."

"Yeah, so about a millionth of the city actually likes me, but you know JJ, he won't give up till he's twisted all the words and turned it around on me. Probably saying I planned the whole thing or something" he smiled bitterly. MJ didn't have a reply to that.

"Anyway, thanks again. I'll see you around... but hopefully it won't be to save you next time." he smiled softly at her.

"No problem" she grinned back.

He hopped easily up onto the balcony's railing. "I'm gonna go get some lunch!"

"Oh" MJ put her hands on her hips, a smile playing on her lips. "And what could possibly be better than my famous Lasagne?"

"Anything" he said, with a completely straight face, before launching himself off the balcony. MJ's mouth dropped open in surprise and she stood there for a second, gob-smacked, then ran to the edge and looked down to see Spider-man still freefalling... he was about to slam right into the road!

But then, he shot out a web line and soared back up among the skyscrapers. MJ laughed in relief, and she heard him whoop as he somersaulted in midair, then shot up into the clouds, laughing.

Later that night, MJ sat on her bed, reading. She was re-reading Pride and Prejudice for at least the hundredth time. A sudden 'THUMP!' from her balcony made her shut her book and go investigate.

There was nobody there, but she knew who had been. She looked around and found a note pinned under a stone. To her surprise, she found $369.99 exactly attached to it.

She picked up the note and smiled when she'd read it.

_Dear MJ, _

_Thanks again, and this should cover you're couch. And by the way, I'm 94 this June._

_You're friendly neighbourhood Spider-man._

She tucked the note into her pocket. "Thanks, Pete" she whispered.

**Fin**

**I thought the ending left it open for a sequel, which I'm gonna start writing straight away, but it'll be at least a couple of weeks before I put it up. In the meantime, I wrote a little one-shot for Spider-man 2, I'll put that up soon so go read it! Lol. Pleeeease review, I really want to know how this turned out!**

**Ps. Diablodude1, did you get my email? I wasn't sure if it actually sent it cos my computers acting a bit funny...**


End file.
